metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Key Code (GF)
]] Key Codes (as named in the level objects data) are password terminals in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. They are seen twice in the game, both times on Olympus-class battleships: Docking Bay 4 on the [[G.F.S Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]], and the Control Room on the [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]]. The former occurs at the beginning of the game and is mandatory for progress, while the latter is later on into the story and optional. To progress, a five digit passcode must be entered. Each number pressed will be replaced with a minus (-) symbol as no number can be used twice. Once the full code has been implemented, an enter key beside the numbers will flash green. Once pressed, the code will be accepted if entered correctly. If a mistake is made, the B button on the Wii Remote can be pressed to exit Context-Sensitive Mode and restart. The actual codes to use these terminals are found within the room. In Docking Bay 4, Samus is required to enter her Access Code into the Key Code terminal to access the Security Station, where she will be scanned for any biohazards before attending a meeting in the Ready Room. Before she can type in her code, she must scan the terminal. Her personal code, 13576, is found on an Information terminal directly behind her. After using it, a voice says "Access granted" and a Blast Shield on the Door to the Security Station is lifted. In the Control Room, the terminal does not have to be scanned. The code, 78356, is found on a dead Federation Marine's PDA and when entered into the terminal, reveals a video message from Aurora Unit 313 explaining what happened to the Valhalla and that it is being abducted and transported to the "source of all Phazon", later revealed to be Phaaze. The message cannot be heard again, but produces a Friend Voucher for "Secret Message Discovered". Special Mission On the Japanese Corruption website, a "Special Mission" game can be played, in which Samus hunts for Bonus Credits. These credits come with a number and a riddle, which form a five-digit code. This code can be inputted into a Key Code terminal to unlock desktop wallpapers. Data Scans ;Docking Bay 4:"Security lock control pad. Access code input required to unlock nearby door." ;Control Room:"Data backup terminal online. Enter the proper code to access the backup data files of the ship." Information terminal login 'Login ' Samus Aran 'Access Code ' 13576 Aurora Unit 313 message "Data log entry 2467.3. This will be the last communication of the G.F.S. Valhalla. Our efforts to repel the Space Pirate boarding force have failed. They have successfully removed the primary mounting structure around our stasis tank. It is obvious now that they intend to extract us from the Valhalla. It is vital that the Federation receive this transmission. ...Severing main power... A large bioform is creating a wormhole... ...Implant into... Sentient planet which is the source of all Phazon. ...Darkness coming." Trivia *Pirate X-Ray Pads are also named "Key Code (SP)" in the objects data, like the Federation password terminals. However, these terminals are much different, requiring the X-Ray Visor and a complex password consisting of Space Pirate symbols to pass. *The Key Code terminals harken back to the Password Screen from Metroid, although with much shorter passwords. Gallery File:13576.png|13576 code typed in. File:Key Code successfully implemented.png|A Key Code after it has been successfully entered. File:78356.png|78356 code typed in. File:Control Room Secret Message.jpg|313's message. ru:Код-ключ (ГФ) Category:Obstacles Category:GFS Olympus Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Context-Sensitive Mode